


Mistakes

by Unspeakable Crow (RavennaStormblade)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Both of them, M/M, Sirius PoV, death fic only beacuse they are already dead, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaStormblade/pseuds/Unspeakable%20Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine would always be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

 

          In your eyes, it was where it all began.

          It's been a while now, but I still remember how your head fell slightly to the left when I introduced myself. I still remember the shy way in which you greeted me, your amber   eyes shining behind your maroon hair, binding myself to you in that single glance.

          I still remember of the first smile you gave me; it was bright, sincere and comforting. I felt so warm with your happiness, almost as if it echoed my own.

          I still remember when I discovered your secret; how much I suffered with you on those years, feeling useless for not being able to help the only one my heart cried for.

  
          And I still remember our last kiss. It tasted of chocolate; your taste. It was in the rain, in front of our house.

          It continues there, dark and sad, as if it suffered from your departure as much as I do. Although if this pain can be expressed or forgotten i will never know, for i could      never forget you.

          Forgetting you was never an option, for it was with memories of your shy and gentle kisses that i could find solace. Solace for the nights we spent apart, solace for the pain   and the emptiness you left in me.

          It was only too easy to love you, Moony, and maybe that was my biggest mistake. Loving you meant laughing with you, suffering with you, and leaving when you wished me   to. But this... I could not do.

          But it was just that, wasn't it? In the end, we were always the same soul, trapped in distinct bodies. One cried for the other, and nothing could hold them apart.

          It is easy, putting it this way, but only we know how many blurred paths we walked until everything was clear again.

          We made too many mistakes, and maybe we would be alive if we did things differently, but I am sure my mistakes would be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So,more of those ancient fics i wrote, and decided to translate it! Also posted at Nyah!Fanfiction :v


End file.
